


My Thoughs Will Echo Your Name

by onethingsuniversal



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LOTS of Questions, Names, Questions, not really sure how to tag this one..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onethingsuniversal/pseuds/onethingsuniversal
Summary: Finding out and then insulting her mom’s name had been pretty much the end of that matter for Rosie, even if it left Alyssa’s pride slightly bruised, but it had sparked another one of those burning questions that she so often found herself mulling over. If mommy’s name was Alyssa, then what was her mama’s name?orRosie finds out that her mom's names aren't actually 'mommy' and 'mama' and goes on a quest to find out what Emma's real name is.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	My Thoughs Will Echo Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> helllllo everyone! this isn't what i planned to upload today, and i actually have a draft of something else that i'm hoping to finish tomorrow, but kate and i came up with this random little idea and it just sort of happened.
> 
> this one is on the shorter side in comparison to some of my more recent works but it's sweet and funny so i hope that you enjoy it still!
> 
> ofc shoutout to kate even if she barely wants to associate with me anymore, smh, for helping me come up with half the ideas for this and 'proof-reading' the beginning of it (can we call it that? yeah sure)
> 
> (title from 'enchanted' by taylor swift (i hope that you know that i'm doing this ironically))

If you ask the right questions, you’ll discover how truly fascinating people are, and that is exactly what Rosie did. She always had lots and lots of questions. She was an inquisitive child, always had been, but who could blame her? There were just so many things the three-year-old wanted, no- needed to know the answers to and if she asked all sorts of questions, she was sure to learn the answers of at least some of them.

One of those burning questions was what her mamas name was.

Sure- she’d found out mommy’s name a few weeks ago. Rosie and Alyssa been talking about the toddler’s day at preschool, whilst she ‘helped’ her mom cook dinner. She’d been learning the letters in her name, very exciting, leading to her test Alyssa on what letters were in her name (she’d learnt that ‘mommy’ had ‘m’s and ‘o’s and ‘y’s in last week, alongside another word called ‘daddy’- she wasn’t too sure on the meaning of that one). Though Rosie didn’t realise that Alyssa’s name wasn’t actually ‘mommy’ which became blatantly obvious when Alyssa had started recalling the letters that did not include any ‘m’s or ‘o’s- much to Rosie’s confusion. The mom was quick to defend herself and explain that her name was Alyssa like the toddler’s name was Rosie, but she could still call her mommy because that’s what she was- her mommy.

Rosie had been most displeased by that discovery, telling Alyssa that she thought that was a silly name, which upset Alyssa slightly, for a reason the brunette couldn’t quite put her finger on. Finding out and then insulting her mom’s name had been pretty much the end of that matter for Rosie, even if it left Alyssa’s pride slightly bruised, but it had sparked another one of those burning questions that she so often found herself mulling over. If mommy’s name was Alyssa, then what was her mama’s name?

So, the next time the pressing thought crossed her mind, she took it upon herself to find out, once and for all, trotting into the living room from her bedroom where she’d abandoned the cars she’d been playing with- tidying that away was a matter for later. She had much more important things to do now.

“Mama, what your name?” The toddler asked, before Emma could even get a word in edgeway, as she climbed onto her mom’s lap and made herself comfortable, despite the slightly awkward way she was sitting on the couch. She was ready to interrogate her mom until she got the answer she was after.

Emma was, if anything, slightly surprised by the tiny body that appeared almost out of thin air and was now very much in her personal space, but to be fair there were worse things than a cuddle on a Saturday afternoon.

“What’s my name? That’s a silly question, you just said my name- it’s mama” Emma teased, causing the toddler to melodramatically shake her head and let out an exasperated sigh.

“Noooo, I mean your proper name, like I Rosie and mommy’s ‘Lyssa.” She explained, clearly missing the jokiness behind the question, as she was slightly bitter to how Emma hadn’t immediately realised what she meant- it wasn’t a hard question.

“Ok, ok- chill.” Emma chuckled, ruffling the toddler’s hair and earning a sharp glare. Patience had never been the toddler’s strong suit, but the blonde knew that she did like a game, “Why don’t you try and guess? What do you think my proper name is?” she asked her, earning a few moments of silence as Rosie racked her brain. Despite really wanting to know, she hadn’t thought about it for herself before.

“Hmm…” Rosie hummed, thought painted across her face as she screwed her face up slightly, “Barry?” she piped up, affirmative smile on her face. 

The suggestion was honourable, to be fair to her it wasn’t as if the toddler had a particularly large pool of names to draw from, but the last time she checked that was not her name and it still made Emma laugh lightly, “Not quite, but good guess!” Emma praised, Rosie frowned but she was hoping to avoid the low-stakes exercise ending in tears so she quickly prompted again, “What else do you think it could be?”

“Uh- you ‘Lyssa too?” Rosie questioned; brows furrowed. If one of her mom’s could have a name as weird as that it wouldn’t even surprise her if the other one had it as well, so it was worth an ask. Thinking further into it, it would be pretty funny if they had the same name, a bit like how everybody seemed to ask her which one of her mom’s was ‘mommy’ and which one was ‘mama’ the answer to which was simple- Mommy was Mommy and Mama was Mama.

“I’m not Alyssa too, baby. Great idea though!” She said, looking expectantly down at the toddler, who’s brain she could practically see whirring as she formulated another suggestion to give her mom. Emma doubted she’d be able to get out of this now she’d started it, but it was pretty interesting to see the toddler’s thought process and how simple her view of the world was.

“You don’t even have a name?” Rosie mumbled indignantly, annoyed that her first two answers hadn’t been correct.

“I do have a name; you’ve got to keep trying Ro!” Emma encouraged shifting in her seat a little to allow Rosie to snuggle into her further, she didn’t fully understand why name-guessing had been branded a cuddling sport, but it wasn’t an issue. It was maybe a little selfish, but she was curious to see what else her daughter would come up with because it would be nothing less than amusing.

“Angie? You hair like her.” Rosie recalled, she’d probably only met the blonde, currently residing somewhere in upstate New York, a few times since she’d been a baby, but she remembered at least one of those times, alongside the stories she’d been told by her parents about the blonde lady with the long legs that liked to dance. She liked dancing too.

“I’m not Angie but good remembering, I do have blonde har like Angie.” She said, earning a loud huff from her daughter which put a slight smirk on her face. Of course she wasn’t laughing at the fact she was frustrated, but more so at what it was that was frustrating her.

“Daisy? Ducky? Mr Dog?” Rosie indexed, they might have been characters from her favourite bedtime story but it was worth a shot, but again she was greeted with a shake of the head. Ugh, why was it so hard?

“Who are you? Trent? DeeDee?” Rosie uttered, getting to her wits end with the conversation as she leant her head back onto Emma’s shoulder, looking up at her mom with a sullen look on her face.

“I’m not Trent or DeeDee, Tiny, you’re thinking very creatively and I’m very impressed.” Emma said, kissing Rosie’s forehead that was slightly wrinkled with thought, but was quickly moving her head out of the toddler’s way and grunting slightly as Rosie shot up from where she was sat on her mom’s lap, digging her knees into her when her best idea yet sprung into her head.

“I got it! You Tom?” Rosie said, a smug smile on her face- she was sure that was a good suggestion, she could definitely see her mama being named Tom.

Emma paused for a second to register who she had pulled that name from… Tom? She certainly recognised it, but had no idea where from. Then it hit her, Tom, as in Principal Hawkins. She might have left high school nearly a decade ago and he might be married to DeeDee, but he would never ever be ‘Tom’ to her, which made her wonder where Rosie had even picked up on his first-name. Her and Alyssa would, if ever, only refer to him as ‘Hawkins’. She found herself constantly surprised by the the three-year-old’s intelligence.

“I givin’ up, this is too hard and borin’” Rosie said, turning away from her mama in a strop. In a final hope, the toddler started reeling off names from what she had left in her reserve- her friends from playgroup, her tone indicating how uninterested she’d become in her mission that started this, “Lucy? Joseph? Anna? Molly? Jack? Emma?—”

At the mention of her name Emma exclaimed a loud yes, she had planned on giving in and letting Rosie in on the ‘secret’ soon, after all, she wasn’t precious over the idea of her daughter not knowing her name but she felt strangely proud of the fcat that she had managed to work it out. Even if it was just by randomly listing the identities of her play mates, “Yes Ro! You kept trying and you guessed it, great job!” Emma exalted, hugging the little girl enthusiastically, despite how she tried to wriggle out of her grasp.

“B-but, you can’t be Emma too? Emma is Emma. Emma has orange hair, she doesn’t wear glasses- you don’t look like Emma.” Rosie said, very confused by how two people could have the same name, especially if one of them was small like her and the other was as grown up as her mama.

“I know that it’s a little bit confusing, but people can have the same names baby, you know how there’s Emily with the braids and Emily with the sparkly sneakers at preschool?” Emma explained, trying to help the toddler understand the new realisation with a tangible example. From the way she was nodding her head with wise vehement, the mom presumed she’d accepted the fact.

“Oh- okay, Glasses Emma.” Rosie remarked, earning a grin from Emma at the reference to the new information as she watched her saunter off, presumably in search of her other mom. It was the first time her daughter had ever called her anything other than ‘mama’ and it felt weird to hear it, the former had been the name her and her wife had chosen for Emma to take on even before Rosie had been born. She mulled over the unfamiliar term of endearment until a conversation from the next room floated through and grabbed her attention…

“Hey mommy!” Rosie said excitedly.

“Hello Love! Where have you been?” Alyssa said, her voice bright with the love she felt for the little girl.

“Talkin’ to Mama.” Rosie replied, and Emma could almost hear the nonchalant shrug in her voice.

“Oh really? What were you talking to her about?” Alyssa prompted.

“’Bout’ names.” Rosie explained, before adding with a sweet giggle, “I’m just callin’ you Emma now, I fink it’s just a better name than ‘Lyssa.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments & kuddos are always appreciated.
> 
> i know that these aren't everyone's favourite, so interacting with the people who actually like this definitely makes me eager to write more!!
> 
> :)


End file.
